


In a World of Light

by Psianabel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dancing, F/F, KH Secret Santa 2018, Knightly Aqua, Terra and Ventus are there too briefly, and Jaq, everything is fine, fancy clothes, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: In a world where everything is alright, Aqua gets invited to visit a friend once again.





	In a World of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WashiEaglewings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiEaglewings/gifts).



It's been a while since Aqua set foot in this world and yet it felt like it was just yesterday. Yes, time flowed different in each world and this wasn't an exception, but when she looked around, nothing much was different than when she was here more than a decade ago.   
  
Excluding the visit she did in the Realm of Darkness.   
  
When she got a letter with an invitation to visit the Castle of Dreams again, Aqua couldn't stop smiling for weeks. She got teased a lot by her friends – even her own pupils – that she was so happy to get this letter and that she finally had an _excuse_ to visit this world again.  
  
The big trouble was gone. She could rest now and settle down for once, enjoying the moment and live her life in peace as she tried to catch up the time she missed.   
  
After the worlds got restored and connected again under the same light, Land of Departure did too and Aqua could pick up her role as Master again, studying the ways of the keyblade and teaching young keyblade wielders to pass down the knowledge. From all the experience she gathered, she wanted to make sure nothing ever happens the way it did in the past.  
  
No more mysteries about the past, only truth for everyone accessible for everyone who seeks knowledge.   
  
All worlds were also accessible for everyone, but the world order still had to be respected and not be disturbed – it was the best and only way to prevent this from ever happen again.  
  
Months have passed since then and things were going great – the invitation to visit this world again was a reminder of how hard they all have worked to bring back the peace they all strove for.   
  
The invitation was for a grand and peaceful back together to celebrate Christmas, a ball where everyone was welcome. Aqua asked happily everyone around her to come with her – Terra and Ventus immediately said yes, even her pupils agreed to come with her to enjoy a night out.   
  
And now here she was, dressed in a fine white suit with a white coat on top to shield her from the approaching winter temperatures, walking along the alley that led to the Castle of Dreams. Terra and Ventus said they were going to meet her at the castle after Aqua told them she needed some time to take this place all in. The memories surrounding this world were huge and Aqua treasured them much – she stopped at several places to reminisce, recalling the events that happened here.  
  
There was Lady Tremain's house where she helped Jaq to free Cinderella, she came across the fountain yard where she shielded Cinderella from harm and fought the Cursed Coach. Memories of her and Cinderella – they were dear to hear and she never stopped thinking about her all this time, they were the reason why she was so excited to come back to this place.   
  
She could see her again after they had parted in a rush so long ago.   
  
Aqua shook her head with a smile as she noticed she had been standing at the same spot for a few minutes, her mind only filled with pictures of her and Cinderella.  
  
No time for that, she could have the real thing in just a bit.   
  
The Palace Courtyard was crowded, people dressed in all kinds of fancy clothes gathered here, talked and enjoyed themselves. Drinks were given out and Aqua got offered one on her way to the castle, but she declined politely, saying she was waiting for someone first.  
  
She should be here soon, Aqua was sure about that.  
  
Her gaze swept over the yard to search for Terra and Ven, but couldn't seem to find them in the growing crowd – maybe they went up ahead already, inside the castle to escape the incoming freezing temperatures and enjoy the ball. Aqua nodded to herself and continued her walk, getting greeted by various people at the side, some of them she recognized fairly – people from other worlds she encountered long ago, maybe just in the passing, maybe she talked to them once. Her memory was hazy at some parts, but she didn't let others to know about that.  
  
Her time in the Realm of Darkness did have a lasting effect on her, but the most important memories were buried deep in her heart, never leaving her. And that's what she treasured and counted on.  
  
She reached the stairs upwards to the castle when the crowd behind her started to cheer and murmur. The noise caught her interest and Aqua turned around,her eyes widening – the crowd made space, forming a free line from the entrance towards the castle.   
  
Aqua could spot a coach in the distance. It was somewhat magical to watch it coming closer - the white horses in front of it walking in sync, the people cheering and bowing beside it when it passed them, and ultimately Princess Cinderella waving from the coach to the crowd around her.   
  
She couldn't keep her eyes off the spectacle and Aqua held off moving upwards the steps, waiting for the coach to approach. She straightened her posture and swept over her clothes, making sure everything was in place.  
  
For some reason, she felt slightly nervous. But she took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly, reminding herself there was no reason for feeling that way. She was here because of _her._ She looked up again and smiled, finding herself facing the coach that stopped in front of her a few meters away.   
The crowd formed an open circle around the coach and stairs to give the princess enough space, and now Aqua found herself in the middle of the attention of it. She looked around briefly, decided, and acted quickly.  
  
She took a few steps forward and tapped on one of the coach servant's shoulder, who was about to open the door of the coach to help Cinderella step out. He was startled a bit, but looked at Aqua in a curious manner.  
  
“Please.” Aqua said and extended her arm towards the door. “May I?”  
  
“My orders-”   
  
“Oh, Aqua, is that you?”   
  
Cinderella looked out of the small window of the coach and beamed with joy, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. Aqua took it as her cue to open the door for her, holding her hand out for Cinderella to take it and step out the coach. The servants shrugged, made space for her, and let Aqua do her thing.  
  
Aqua was in awe of the dress Cinderella wore – a light blue that could be easily mistaken as white, hugging her form perfectly. It let her appear older than Aqua had in her memory, more mature, but that surely also came from the fact they hadn't seen each other in such a long time.  
  
Cinderella giggled as Aqua started to bow in front of her, still holding her hand in her own.

“I'm so glad you came.”   
  
“I wouldn't deny an invitation from you, ever.”

Aqua rose again and smiled to her, the nervousness she had before washing off from her now that she was here. Her heart was full of joy and pride from the fact she was able to guide Cinderella towards the ballroom, holding her by her arm. “Shall we?” She gestured forward and Cinderella nodded, still having this smile on her face Aqua remembered so much.  
  
The crowd behind them cheered as they took the steps upwards to the castle, the doors getting opened for them without any notice. Cinderella cling close to Aqua as they walked through the Corridor and Foyer, not many words spoken between them – they just enjoyed their company, words weren't needed for what they were feeling.   
  
Except for one thing that made Aqua visibly blush.  
  
“You look dashing.” Cinderella whispered to her and Aqua almost forgot to breathe, collecting herself before she could answer anything to her.   
  
“Thank you. You … are beautiful yourself.”   
  
She earned another giggle from her and Aqua really couldn't get enough from that.  
  
They were already expected when they arrived at the entrance of the ballroom, Terra and Ventus standing on each side of the door, equally dressed as fancy as her. Aqua couldn't help it but to shake her head and smile when her two friends started to bow in front of her, Jaq jumping on Ventus' shoulder and waving towards them.   
  
Both her and Cinderella mumbled a lighthearted “of course” at this scenario and watched the two open the door for them, the ballroom in front of them stretching out in a bright light. Several people were already dancing in the hall, but stopped at the arrival of them and let the pair get to the middle of the room.  
  
Again, Aqua was in the center of attention, but this time she had Cinderella with her, close in her arm. She took a deep breath and looked around, seeing all these people having their eyes on her and Cinderella. It was a bit overwhelming, she had to admit – but Cinderella tucked on her arm and pulled her back to the reality.   
  
It was only her and she here that mattered.  
  
“Dance with me?”  
  
Aqua nodded with a smile after she released the deep breath, facing Cinderella and holding one hand of her and laying her other on her hips. The music cued and Aqua's feet started to act on her own – dancing was no problem for her, it was like a battle, a _graceful battle_ , and that was definitely something she was good at.  
  
She didn't know how much time passed and, really, she didn't care either. This was her own little world, her own little happy ending – the future she worked so hard for.   
  
And nothing could ever take that away from her.  
  
  
  


 


End file.
